THE AVENGERS IN HIGH SCHOOL
by The Asgardian Lady
Summary: Secundaria de los Vengadores (AU), solo con lo tipico que todos tuvimos y tenemos que pasar, que sean heroes no significa que no hallan tenido que sufrir los romances, las tareas, a las porristas y las pruebas. Todo esto mientras salvaban al mundo una y otra vez. Romanogers y Sifki.
1. Chapter 1

MI PRIMER FANFICTION AHHH

NO SOY DUEÑA DE NINGUNO DE LOS PERSONAJES

TODO ESTO VINO DE MI ENFERMIZA CABEZA

* * *

 ** _INTRODUCCIÓN_**

-Pero no quiero ir a una secundaria, estoy perfectamente aqui-la peliroja se quejo

\- No me importa agente romanoff tienes que ir a la secundaria, aparentar ser una chica normal no me importa que seas una asesina de 16 años, igualmente tienes que terminar tus estudios y ya que casi todo rusia te esta buscando es mejor que estudies aqui- dijo el hombre mayor y miro a la mujer morocha a su lado

\- Pues si tengo que ir a la secundaria quien voy a decir que soy como tu ya dijistes soy buscada por mas de la mitad de rusia- respondio la adolecente

\- Simple natasha- dijo la agente morocha - vivirás conmigo

\- no, porfavor - dijo la ojiverde con sufrimiento falso

\- lo siento hill, pero recuerda una vez tuve que quedarme en tu casa por seguridad y si no me hubiera dado cuenta casi comemos cosas que habian vencido prácticamente en la segunda guerra mundial -dijo la agente riendo

\- hey -se quejo hill- no habia sido tanto solo unos tres meses

\- ves fury, por favor quiero vivir- dijo natasha suplicante

Fury rio y nego con la cabeza

\- Ya esta decidido agente Romanoff y aparte servira a ambas a ti -dijo señalando a la pelirroja - a tener una infancia o algunos unos meses normales y aparentar ser una niña de verdad

-hey tengo 16 - dijo natasha quejandose

-no me interrumpas- dijo el afroamericano con un parche en uno de sus ojos- y a ti hill te servira para ser mas responsable y hogareña

-hey -esta vez fue la ojiazul la que se quejo -soy hogareña

\- hill - dijo fury suspirando- te pasas la mayor parte del año aqui dentro y tu casa solo tiene un sofa, una tv y una cocina

¨ _como sabra lo que tiene en su casa_ ¨pregunto natasha mentalmente

-cuales son nuestras nuevas identidades -preguntaron natasha y maria a la vez

Fury las miro y rió y les entrego un expediente a cada uno

ambas los leyeron y hill lo miro con cara de _estas jugando_

 _-Natalie Rushman -_ leyó natasha en voz alta -16 años, localidad Nueva York, nacionalidad Ruso- Estadounidense, educada en casa, luego todo normal ojos verdes, cabello rojo.

- _Maria Rushman-_ ahora fue el turno de maria de leer- 35, localidad Nueva York, nacionalidad Estadounidense, ama de casa, pelo marron , ojos azules

Y luego natasha llego a la parte que habia causado que hill mirara con mala cara a Fury

-COMO QUE HILL VA A SER MI MADRE- grito natasha

-Fury eso seria como si la hubiera tenido a los 19- se quejo maria

-Basta las dos-dijo fury parandose intentando parecer amenazante, pero intimidar a dos de las mejores agentes de SHIELD requeriria mucho mas que el finjiera estar enojado, despues de todo eso se le dificultaba ya que las amaba a las dos, a natasha aka la viuda negra como una hija y a la agente hill como mucho mas pero jamas admitiria eso en voz alta

Aunque no se intimidaron ambas agentes se callaron y miraron a fury que dijo

-Tienen 4 horas para empacar todo y luego iran al departamento en Nueva York- ambas se dieron la vuelta dispuestas a salir-... y natasha

-que?- pregunto la pelirroja dandose la vuelta

-nada de armas en el colegio

-pero fury, eso significaria que yo no podria ir tampoco -dijo natasha coon una sonrisa felina- recuerda que yo soy un arma

Y con una risita de parte de hill ambas se alejaron charlando dejando a fury con una cara medio feliz medio enojado parado en medio de su oficina.

-espero que ambas puedan conseguir lo que alguna ves perdieron- dijo fury luego se sento y siguio con el papeleo como si nada

 **EL PROXIMO CAPITULO SERA NARRADO DEL PUNTO DE VISTA DE NATASHA**


	2. Chapter 2

**punto de vista de natasha**

Habiamos viajado desde DC a NY no era lejos pero tampoco era a la vuelta de la manzana

-por fin llegamos -dije alegre bajando del coche y llendo hasta la puerta del edificio

-Nat ven a ayudarme -dijo mi nueva "mamá" antes de que siquiera pudiera abrir la puerta

-que pasa ma -dije cuando llegue a su lado

De la nada las llaves de la casa que tenia en la mano calleron, pero con un rapido movimiento las agarre antes de que tocaran el suelo, en eso la cara de dolor que tenia se fue y puso una cara de regaño muy timica de la agente hill

-si vamos a vivir como personas normales-dijo haciendo comillas con los dedos lo cual me hizo dar una pequeña carcajada y ella relajo su expresion y creo que hasta la vi sonreir - intentemos que sus reflejos ninja no sean tan evidentes y que los efectos del suero sean menos evidentes

\- ok, ya entendi sin super reflejos, intento no lastimarme para mostrar que puedo curarme mas rapido y que mas...

-intenta no matar a nadie en la escuela -dijo sonriendo

-bien- dije y la abrace por el hombro -vamos a ver nuestra nueva casa mamá -su expresion mostraba dolor pero a la vez alegria, mientras yo me sentia rara llamando a alguien mamá

agarramos un par de cajas del maletero del coche y entramos al ascensor de la planta baja, nosotras viviriamos en el tercero, cuando entramos vimos que todo era muy lindo estaban todas las ventanas abiertas lo cual daba una luz calida, habia un estante lleno de libros que al acercarse vi que estaban en ingles y en ruso genial mi mente no se quemaría tanto

-natalie -dijo hill

-maria- pregunte confundida mirandola sabiendo que si me decia por mi nombre encubierto era porque alguien nos escuchaba y luego mirando para donde señalaba

en la ventana de enfrente se veia otro departamento y habian un grupo de chicos 5 creo, rapidamente ambas cerramos las cortinas y seguimos descargando cosas de las cajas de vez en cuando yo llamaba la atencion de maria o ella la mia y le mostraba donde habia dejado las armas y ahora que lo pienso hasta para mi era excesiva la cantidad que habia.

Luego de haber acomodado todo quedamos agotadas las dos

-hey quieres que cocine algo- pregunto ella

-noooo, gracias todo bien voy a pedir una pizza - dije riendo

-hey ahora la comida no puede estar vencida - dijo con voz reclamante

-no lo creo -dije mintiendo, lo sabia bien pero tambien sabia que por lo cansada que estaba solo lo decia por cordialidad

-bien creo que fury dejo algunos telefonos de pizzerias en la cocina - dijo caminando hasta la cocina y agarrando el telefono - queso y peperony, como la ultima vez?

-si genial-dije mientras ponia la mesa

-recuerda que mañana comienzas las clases- grito desde la cocina

-por favor no me lo recuerdes dije riendo

Al poco tiempo llego la pizza y nos sentamos a comer cuando algo que queria preguntarle hace un tiempo paso por mi cabeza

\- Puedo hacerte una pregunta ?

\- Claro que sucede- dijo sonriendo

\- Porque cada vez que te digo mamá te pones triste?

\- Yo no me pongo triste- dijo poniendo cara de estar confundida que hubiera engañado a cualquiera pero no a mi

\- Recuerdas que soy un detector de mentiras vivo, verdad? - dije sonriendo

\- De todas formas...

\- Cada vez que lo digo te pones triste por una fraccion de segundo antes de volver a poner una cara de poker... que diablos te paso para que una palabra te afecte tanto

Luego de pensarlo por un rato hablo...

\- Tengo ... tuve una hija que ahora tendria tu edad...-dijo tragando un sollozo

-lo siento que paso

-la mataron en un fuego cruzado cuando salia de la escuela cuando era pequeña, por eso fue que me uni a shield

\- fury lo sabe, por eso dijo que ambas tendriamos la opurtunidad de tener lo que una vez habiamos perdido, verdad?

\- si asi es - dijo ella sonriendo pero con lagrimas en los ojos

-pues entonces tendremos ambas esa oportunidad - dije sonrendo y parandome

\- en serio no te molesta que tenga traumas del pasasdo - dijo riendo

\- alguna vez leiste mi expediente los traumas del pasado son mi negocio - dije sonriendo luego me pare al lado de ella y le pedi que se parara, y al pararse le di un gran abrazo

\- te quiero ma

\- te quiero hija- dijo con un sollozo, luego de soltarla y limpiarse el rosto volvio a la voz de hill - a dormir que mañana tienes clases

-si señora -la ayude a juntar las cosas y me fui a dormir mañana empezaba la tortura

 **muy sentimental pero cuando duermo poco pasa eso saludos!**


	3. Chapter 3

**holaa tercer capitulo yupi**

Natasha seguia dormida y a Maria le estaba costando mucho levantarla

POV NAT

-Nat, Nat- escuchaba muy bajo - NATALIE RUSHMAN DESPIERTATE YA!

-Ya me desperte, ya esta - dije sentandome y poniendo mis manos sobre mi cabeza en forma de rendicion

-Bien, porque llegas tarde al colegio - dijo Maria con cara de regaño

\- Realmente tengo que ir?- pregunte volviendome a acostar

-Si no te levantas y te cambias ahora tienes prohibido usar arma durante un mes -dijo maria

Rapidamente me pare y fui buscando algo de ropapor los cajones, para luego echarla del cuarto para cambiarme y creo que hasta la oi reirse de lo rapido que habia reaccionado

\- HEY NO TE RIAS- es injusto ella tenia algo para chantajearme

\- Al menos estas despierta - dijo aun riendo- voy a preparar el desayuno

Luego de eso me puse a cambiar, eleji unos jeans negros, una remera roja, y una campera de cuero negro con botas, preferi dejanme los rizos rojos sueltos adi me llegaban hasta la cintura, era extraño estar en ropa de civil y no con el uniforme, luego de eso me puse a ver donde podia esconder armas, maria me habia dicho que no podia llevarlas al colegio pero...

botas - escondi un cuchillo en la bota derecha

campera- los pequeños discos electricos en la manga derecha, los de humo y gas en la izquierda, y en uno de los bolsillos internos puse una pistola, pequeña pero potente

Luego me puse mi collar, no era ningun arma ni nada pero me gustaba y tenia el simbolo de la viuda negra, como un reloj de arena pero completamente rojo.

Al abrir la puerta del cuarto empece a reirme, todo estaba lleno de humo y Hill estaba abriendo las ventanas corriendo.

-Que paso -dije riendo

\- Definitivamente no sirvo para cocinar -dijo ella apagando las hornallas de la cocina que tenia una sarten con huevos revueltos

-No importa seguro que aprenderas- dije riendome de su cara de derrota

Agarre el jugo de naranja de la heladera y dos vasos, mientras ella agarraba dos platos y traía a la mesa lo que quedaba de los huevos revueltos. Nos sentamos a desayunar y le pregunte

-vas a conseguir un nuevo trabajo o vas a ir hasta washington D.C. todos los dias

\- shield necesita que se reuna informacion de industrias stark haci que voy a ir de encubierta como secretaria, lo malo es que el heredero de la compañía tiene 16 años

-y el la dirije- pregunte confundida, mientras tomaba un poco de jugo

\- si, al parecer al gobierno le parece bien que un chico de 16 años dirija una compañia de armas, pero tambien eres una asesina desde los 10...-rapidamente volvio al tema original de la charla toco algo debajo de la mesa y un diagrama 3d de la torre aparecio en medio de la mesa- al parecer tiene un grupo de amigos viviendo alli - una imagen infraroja aparecio mostrando 5 figuras- y tambien un IA que lo ayuda con todo.

-shiel esta espiando niños - dije seria

-el niño es un genio- dijo recojiendo los platos de el desayuno que ya habiamos terminado

-si lo es- dije aburrida espero que no se de cuenta de que...

-HEY, estas haciendo tiempo para no ir al colegio - dijo finjiendo estar enojada pero sonrio

\- lo siento- dije sonriendo y llendo hacia la puerta

-Nat- me grito

-si? - pregunte dandome la vuelta

Estiro la mano hacia mi -Dámelas

\- que cosa- finji inocenci

me miro con una cara que era basicamente, me estas cargando

-esta bien- dije derrotada y le di las armas- pistola, cuchillo y estos discos...

-esos puedes quedartelos - me dijo- y toma -me dio unas llaves

-mi moto?- pregunte

\- esta en el callejon, tiene otra matricula

-gracias, adios- dije agarre mi mochila que habia tirado al lado de la puerta y me fui

Al llegar al callejon, vi una hermosa moto roja con negro me acerque y toque el boton de las llaves y un destello azul aparecio y deaparecio de su alrededor,

-sistema de seguridad de shield- dije sonriendo

Me subi a la moto y me fui, las calles de NY estaban tranquilas solo con un poco de trafico habitual pero con una moto llegue rapido, al llegar a La Secundaria Midgers un escalofrio me recorrio la espalda, el edificio parecia muy viejo y el cielo gris amenazando con una tormenta no ayudaba mucho para hacerlo parecer menos tenebroso, pero natasha romanoff no se asustaba simplemente con un edificio. Aparque la moto en la entrada del colegio donde habia muy pocos autos, creo que habia llegado demasiado temprano ya que los autos que habian no parecian de adolecentes sino de viejos maestros y administrativas aburridas.

Entre al colegio y mis primeros presentimientos sobre las escuelas eran ciertos son espeluznantes vacías, me diriji hasta la administracion a pedir mi horario y la secretaria me miro con cara extraña mientras dejaba de tomar su cafe

-que haces aqui tan temprano ? -pregunto mientras me miraba como si fuera un alien

-soy nueva no conozco el horario, y al parecer mi madre tampoco- dije amable- lo siento pensamos que las escuelas secundarias habrian a las 7 am.

-si, es asi, pero solo los profesores vienen a esta hora los alumnos llegan dentro de una media hora o mas.

\- oh, gracias por avisarme sino vendria todas las mañanas asi de temprano.

Ella sonrio y dejo de mirarme como si me fuera a salir otra cabeza

-ten aqui estan tus horarios- dijo dandome una lista - y tu numero de casillero...tu nombre es ...?

-claro, soy Natalie Rushman

Me miro y luego busco algo en la computadora

-deletrea tu apellido porfavor

-R-U-S-H-M-A-N

-bien, señorita veo que usted es rusa- dijo mirandome

-solo naci alli, soy criada aqui por eso dice ruso- estadounidence.

-su casillero es el 0273

-gracias- dije y fui hasta la puerta pero antes de irme gire y pregunte- tiene un mapa o algo asi de la escuela?

-si, claro toma- dijo y me dio una pequeña lamina

-gracias - dije y me fui mire el mapa y luego lo tire a la basura, _memoria fotográfica._

Llegue a mi casillero y puse todas mis cosas ahi y le puse unos de los mecanismos de seguridad de shield, no se porque pero lo hacia con casi todas mis cosas y luego fui a recorrer el colegio para luego no perderme, fui siguiendo el orden de las materias que tendria, primero quimica, era buena en eso, en shield nos enseñan a armar y desarmar bombas asi que no creo que sea muy diferente, gimnasia, genial y despues tendria idiomas, habia tres opciones frances, ruso e italiano. Hablaba los tres bien pero me decidi por ruso hacia mucho que no lo hablaba en shield la mayoria de las veces es ingles o incluso frances pero casi nunca ruso. Habia entrado a casi mitad de curso asi que me iba a tener que acustumbrar rapido a este horario, mire mi reloj aun tenia media hora haci que me fui a caminar por fuera del colegio que realmente tenia un area de deporte/recreacion muy grande me hice una trenza y fui a caminar pero cuando estaba llendo hacia la parte de atras de el colegio vi una escalera que conectaba el techo, y me agarro la curiosidad, uno de mis grandes defectos, por lo que subi, ahi arriba me di cuenta de que solo habia un pequeño espacio entre todos los techos de las diferentes partes de el colegio.

Fui caminando por el techo hasta que vi a alguien, un chico rubio que tenia una campera de cuero, es lo unico que puedo decir porque estaba dado vuelta.

-hola -dije

El chico se asusto y se dio vuelta en posicion de combate, rapidamente mis instintos me traicionaron y yo tambien lo hice luego de unos segundos ambos nos dimos cunta de lo que estabamos haciendo y bajamos la guardia

-lo siento, hola -dijo. Cuando lo vi de frente sin estar analizando diez formas diferentes de noquearlo, me di cuenta que deberia tener mi edad y tambien vi sus ojos, eran de un azul bebe y era muy musculoso.

-soy natas...Natalie Rushman- dije estirando mi mano.

-Steve Rogers -dije dandome un apreton de mano.

-que haces aqui, Steve?

\- podria preguntarte lo mismo, ningun estudiante viene aqui, y nunca hay nadie a esta hora en la escuela

\- soy nueva.

El me miro con cara rara-sabes que estamos a casi mitad de curso verdad

-si, creeme yo no queria venir pero a mi madre le surgio una oportunidad de trabajo y tuvimos que mudarnos

-bien, seguramente no conoces a nadie aqui quieres que en el almuerzo te presente a mis amigos?

-claro, una pregunta? que clase tienes primero?

\- quimica. tu?

-tambien- dije sonriendo y me quede mirando sus ojos y el mirando los mios

-HEY ROMEO VAS A LLEGAR TARDE A CLASE- alguien grito desde abajo y rapidamente ambos desviamos la vista

-gracias clint -el dijo hacia la voz- bueno el es uno de mis amigos- dijo esta vez hablandome a mi- es un poco inmaduro

-creo que es genial- dije- nunca e tenido amigos pero el parece uno de los buenos

-si...-de golpe su cara cambio de distraido a alarmado cuando se escucho el ruido del timbre - creo que tenemos que irnos.

-claro- dije

y con eso los dos bajamos y fuimos a clase

 **primera reunion de romanogers :)**


	4. Chapter 4

Entramos a clase casi ultimos por lo que nos tomo bajar del techo, hubiera sido mas rapido si hubiera saltado directamente pero _´no hagas que se noten los efectos del suero´_

Al llegar solo habia dos asientos desocupados, uno al lado de clint y el otro al lado de una chica de pelo marron lacio con ojos azules ,suerte el profesor se habia retrasado mas que nosotros. Steve fue a sentarse junto a Clint por lo que yo me sente con la chica.

-Hola, soy Natalie -dije a la chica que habia estado dibujando lineas en un cuaderno

-Hola, soy Lady Sif- dijo con un acento marcado, y esta vez fue mi turno de mirar a alguien con cara rara- solo me dicen Lady como broma porque soy de reino unido -dijo dandose cuenta de mi expresion

-ok - dije riendome falsamente, su acento no era britanico solo lo parecia-eso me tranquiliza sino parecerias como esos principes, princesas y guerreros de la antiguedad

-eso si que seria extraño -dijo ella

Yo queria agregar algo mas pero justo en el momento en el que fui a abrir la boca la profesora entro y comenzo a dar la clase, no se cuanto tiempo habra pasado pero finalmente toco el receso, las clases de quimica de el colegio no era ni tan divertidas, ni utiles como las de desarmar y armar bombas de shield

Termino la clase y teniamos que salir al receso y me sentia un poco perdida, por suerte el cielo se habia aclarado y podria salir a caminar, pero cuando apenas sali del aula y llegue al patio Steve me llamo

-Nat- grito, practicamente desde la otra punta del parque

-que paso?- dije dandome la vuelta, practicamente habia un cuarto de aula juntos hablando y riendo

-ven, te dije te presentaria a mis amigos -dijo sonriendo, una sonrisa tan dulce que ... Natasha Romanoff basta, eres una asesina no puedes enamorarte, el poco pasado que tienes esta teñido de rojo sangre

-claro - dije sonriendo

-Hola, soy Bruce Banner - dijo un chico con gafas y pelo oscuro rizado - y ella es Darcy Lewis - dijo señalando a una chica tambien con gafas, gorro de lana rojo y rizos marrones.

-hola, soy Pepper Potts -dijo una pelirroja medio rubia muy dulcemente- y este idiota es mi novio Tony Stark - dijo señalando a uno de los chicos que habia visto en el archivo de vigilancia que me mostro mamá, ahora que lo pienso todos ellos estaban en el video de vigilancia.

-hola, soy Jane Foster - dijo una chica morocha pequeña - y ellos son Thor Odinson y Loki Odinson - dijo señalando a un chico rubio musculoso y a un chico de pelo negro y delgaducho.

\- hola, soy Bobbi - dijo una chica con pelo mitad marron mitad pelirrojo - y el es clint

\- si, ya nos conocimos.

-cuando -pregunto Jane.

\- Yo era la que estaba en el techo con Steve.

-ahh, ok - dijo Jane

Ahora Sif hablo- lo siento no me presente bien soy Sif War de nombre completo.

-No, tu eres Lady Sif - dijieron Thor y Loki a la vez

-Una pregunta Sif.

\- si, que paso- dijo dejando de discutir con los hermanos para pasar su atencion a mi

-Thor, Loki y Sif no son los dioses nordicos del trueno, la travesura y la guerra - pregunte curiosa, ella me miro y se quedo como buscando las palabras para explicarme algo.

-si, asi es- respondio Darcy - es que sus padres son de Escocia y alli son muy tradicionales.

-ahh, bueno.

-CHICOS- dijo Tony en voz alta para llamar la atencion de todos- porque no nos reunimos en mi casa al salir del colegio para que Nat nos conozca mejor.

-claro- dijieron todos al unisono

\- que te parece, Nat?- pregunto Steve

\- seguro me encantaria - dije alegre- alguno tiene gimnasia después- pregunte esperanzada de que no tubiera que pasar la siguiente clase en un rincon siendo torturada por las porristas

-yo tengo deporte-dijo steve

\- y nosotros - dijieron Sif , Loki y Thor a la vez

-Genial vamos - dijo Steve

y cada uno se fue a sus respectivas clases.

 **se que es corto pero son 4:01 a.m. aca en Argentina y mi mamá vino a regañarme bye bye :)**

 **por favor dejen comentarios de que les parece y que me recomiendan para la historia de steve y natasha besos**


	5. Chapter 5

**los personajes no me pertenecen son de marvel**

Cuando entramos al el vestidos del colegio para poder cambiarnos recorde algo, no tenia ropa, apenas sabia a que hora habia que llegar como iba a tener ropa de deporte en el colegio.

-Sif -dije

-Que paso, Nat?- pregunto confundida, estaba en su propio mundo dentro de su cabeza.

\- Tienes algo de ropa- señale hacia abajo, a todo mi cuerpo.

-Claro- dijo riendo y me dio una remera gris y unos shorts de correr

-gracias, me dices la dinamica de la clase porfavor- dije mientras me metia en un cambiador y ella en el de al lado

\- primero corremos unos 10 minutos, luego algunos abdominales y si tenemos suerte hoy toca lucha y no voley.

-ok... un minuto, las dejan luchar, crei que en las escuelas los que luchaban eran los niños

-si, asi es pero algunas veces, el profesor decide ser piadoso para las niñas que no somos tan femeninas como para siempre jugar voley.

-genial, creo que prefiero pelear que ir detras de una pelota pegandole.- dije saliendo del baño- es demasiado aburr... - pero no llegue a terminar porque una chica paso a mi lado tirando todas mis cosas de mis manos

\- alejate de Steve el es mio- dijo la rubia y luego se fue como si nada.

-ella es Sharon Carter- dijo Sif - tiene entrenamiento casi militar que le dio su tia yo no me meteria con ella.

\- es solo una chica

-ten por seguro que esa chica te va a retar a peliar contra ella cuando estemos en clase- dijo guardando las cosas en su casillero

\- no pasa nada creci en las partes bajas de DC se como defenderme- menti

\- si pero recuerda, entrenamiento militar - dijo y luego se fue

Guarde todas mis cosas en el casillero y me fui al llegar todos estaban reunidos mirando al profesor, un minuto ese no es Coulson?- pregunte en mi propia mente

\- hola chicas soy su nuevo profesor Phillip Carson -dijo el hombre que definitivamente era Coulson

-donde esta la profesora Santos- pregunto una chica

\- ella se tuvo que ir por unos meses por temas de familia - respondio Coulson _traduccion: shield elijio sacarla de su puesto y puso a Coulson a vigilarme_ \- Bien ahora seguiremos la dinamica de todas las clases, A CORRER.

Todos comenzaron a correr, pero yo pase por al lado de el "profesor "

-Coulson - dije a modo de saludo

-Widow- me respondio

-shield te envio para vijilarme no es asi ?- pregunte aburrida

El solo asintio- oi lo que paso en el vestidor te voy a dejar peliar con ella solo si no la matas porque sino se que lo haras fuera del colegio y ahi no te podre parar si no es con un tiro y seguro lo esquivarias, ahora A CORRER RUSHMAN

-Si señor- dije y sali a correr, Coulson era uno de los pocos amigos que tenia dentro de SHIELD, al resto les daba miedo.

Luego de correr los 10 minutos todos parecian agotados menos Sif, Sharon y yo que pareciamos que habiamos corrido solo una cuadra. Hicimos los estiramientos y el profesor por fin dijo que hoy pelearimos

-quien quiere empezar- pregunto

-yo - dijo Sharon, Sif habia acertado- contra la nueva

Sonrei, esto iba a ser facil

Empezamos a pelear, me pare en una posicion que si ella apenas me pegaba me caeria, solo para hacerla entusiasmarse, y asi paso intento darme con el puño yo la esquive y "cai",todos comenzaron a reir, me gire y vi a Coulson que tenia cara de no creerlo, me miro y le guiñe el ojo, me pare rapidamente y empezamos otra vez, esta vez cuando tiro un puñetazo agarre su mano la retorci y puse mis piernas alrededor de su cuello tirandola al suelo, rapidamente volvi a pararme, y pude escuchar como alguien pregunto

\- como hizo eso

Sharon volvio a pararse e intento patearme las piernas pero salte y la esquive a la vez que la empujaba contra el suelo, y cuando a iba a noquearla...

-BASTA- grito Coulson- la clase termino, salgan todas de aqui-estaba por salir junto a Sif cuando Coulson llamo

\- Rushman, Carter, vengan las dos aqui

Ambas fuimos a regañadiente, yo le dije que la veria luego en el receso del almuerzo, Sharon hizo lo mismo con una de sus amigas.

-bien, primero quiero que entiendan algo a ambas les dije que intentaran no matarse unas a otras- Dijo regañandonos

-Pero yo no puedo hacer ningun daño- dijimos las dos a la ves, y nos miramos

-bueno ya que ninguna de las dos lo quiere admitir empezemos, ella es la agente 13- dijo señalando a Sharon que tenia cara de no poder creer que dijo eso - ella no necesita un sobrenombre porque casi toda la agencia la conoce como Agente 13

\- y ella quien es?- pregunto Sharon- una agente novata?

\- ella es Natasha Romanoff,- Sharon puso cara de indiferencia- quizas no la conoscas pero estoy seguro de que conoceras las historias de los asesinos rusos que recluto la agencia

\- Segun los informes solo hay una y aparece solo su apodo y una foto movida -cuando se dio cuenta Sharon abrio los ojos como platos, y con un susurro dijo- La Viuda Negra

\- la misma- dije sonriendo

\- no puedo creer que golpe a la viuda negra

-no te preocupes fue solo teatro- dije, me gire y mire a Coulson - porque nos estas diciendo esto?

-porque se que ambas correran a matarse una a la otra apenas salgan de clase,solamente por un chico y quiero que tengan en claro la situacion , mayormente para ti Agente 13, recuerda es una asesina- dijo mirandola

-esta bien - dijo refunfuñando

-Coulson podemos irnos?- pregunte aburrida

\- si y recuerden...- nos miro y puso un dedo en su ojo tirando para abajo, diciendo como _las estare vijilando_

Luego de eso ambas nos fuimos, una para cada lado opuesto del patio. Llegue al lado de Sif y me sente para almorzar. El resto del dia paso normal la clase de idiomas fue facil despues de todo era ruso y no estaba tan oxidada como yo creia, el problema fue que la profesora sabia que era rusa- americana, y me hizo hacer todo un texto en ruso, menos mal que no sabia que era completamente rusa porque sino seguro me ponia a dar toda la clase. Cuando termine la clase llame a mamá para preguntarle si podia ir a lo de Stark a la tarde y me dijo que si, asi que a la tarde fuimos todos a la casa de Stark, que realmente era como una mansion, pero buee.

Al llegara ahi Stark dijo que llamaria a su secretaria, Steve me llevo hasta el comedor donde ya habia muchos almohadones en el suelo junto con unas cuantas bebidas y una pila de peliculas sobre una mesa, me sente junto a Steve y luego los chicos llegaron. Stark llego con Maria y dijo que ahora era una mas del grupo...

\- ...podrias hacerle una identificador para Jarvis, asi tiene acceso a las plantas de la torre - Maria asintio

\- quien es Jarvis?- pregunte confundida

- _ese seria yo señorita-_ una vos dijo en el aire

-Stark dice que es una inteligencia artificial, que el diceño- Me dijo Steve- yo no entiendo nada, pero es muy util.-termino, sonriendo.Y yo estaba sonriendo junto a el perdida.

-Natalie, Maria va a necesitar tu biometrica y datos para la identificacion- dijo Stark, sacandome de mi trance- podrias acompañarla.

Me di la vuelta y comencé a hablar con Stark mientras los chicos elejian que pelicula poner

\- no creo que las necesite

-si las necesita la biometrica es muy importante para las identificaciones porque sino alguien puede hacerse pasar por ti y...

-Sr. Stark, no las necesito porque es mi hija ya conosco todo eso - dijo Maria sobre la divagacion de Tony

En ese momento Stark dejo de hablar y los chicos giraron para mirarnos

-Pasa algo? -pregunte confundida porque todos se habian callado

-no, nada - dijo Stark - pero igualmente necesitas darle una muestra de sangre.

En ese momento me fui con Maria, cuando estuvimos suficientemente lejos pregunte

-que paso?, que es lo raro de que seas mi madre.

-no es eso, es que Stark me dio acceso a toda la informacion del edificio y seguramente no quiere decirte nada , cambiando de tema encontre unos archivos, recuerdas a iron man?

\- si, el idiota de traje de hierro que quiere hacerse el superheroe- dije aburrida

\- y recuerdas el capitan america, el soldado que se conjelo en los 40´y que Shield logro descongelar hace algunos años?

\- si, el secreto que mantuvo el gobierno porque no querían que nadie sepa que uno de los mayores héroes de guerra sea un niño de 16.

\- bueno, practicamente son Stark y el chico Rogers- dijo Maria en tono subdirectora de SHIELD, abri los dos ojos como platos, _genial, la espia rusa se enamora_ _de un soldado americano..._ _alto Natasha que acabas de pensar, NO TE PUEDES ENAMORAR,_

-Natasha- dijo Maria- hable con Fury sobre esto y quiere que los reclutes para formar un grupo de niños con habilidades especiales, porque en el extranjero nadie sospecharia de un grupo de niños.

 _PLAF_

-donde esta?- grito alguien en ruso cerca de el comedor- donde esta Natasha Romanof- siguio gritando

-Maria, llama a Fury, dile que los rusos me encontraron y que mande a alguien- Maria asintio con la cabeza

-creo que necesitaras esto-dijo dandome el cuchillo que me habia sacado y una pistola que definitivamente no era la que yo llevaba hoy- deja unos vivos, necesitamos interrogarlos- sonrei

-necesito que protejas a los chicos, no todos son super soldados

-esta bien, intenta que no te maten -dijo con eso ella comenzo a marcar el telefono y yo fui hacia el comedor con arma en mano.


	6. Chapter 6

Fui caminando hacia el comedor y llegue justo para la accion por decirlo asi apenas llegue vi que jane, pepper, banner y darcy estaban contra un rincon cuando Steve, Tony y Clint estaban en otro, mientras que Loki, Thor y Sif estaban en el centro de la sala y bobbi se habia ido directamente a su casa despues de la escuela, lo mas extraño era que los chicos estaba hablando tranquilamente, mientras la casa se llenaba de rusos

\- es nuestro turno- dijo Thor mirando a Steve mientras Sif y Loki asentían

-nos toca a nosotros- dijo Tony como niño pequeño

-DONDE ESTA!-Grito el ruso

-UN MINUTO-dijieron todos los de la sala mientras seguian hablando y dejaban al ruso con cara de no poder creer lo que unos niños hacian y que no les tenian miedo.

Uno de los hombre del ruso le apunto a Pepper a la cabeza y ahi fue cuando me di cuenta que me habia quedado mirando todo desde el marco de la puerta. Reaccione y sali rapidamente, dandole un balazo directamente en la cabeza y mire a los chicos

\- Cap, Hombre de hojalata, se quines son, no me querrian ayudar?- dije disparandole a otro hombre y sonriendo, mientras veia como desde atras de una columna al otro lado de la sala Maria le disparaba a un grupo para protejer a los chicos y todos los malos rapidamente caian al suelo secos

-ATRAPENLA - dijo el Ruso señalandome, los esquive y mire a los chicos pero algo que realmente no me esperaba sucedio.

-que caraj...-dije mirando la escena delante de mi, tres rayos de luz multicolor impactaron en Thor, Loki y Sif y cuando se difuminaron, los tres tenian armaduras como vikingas o medievales, Thor tenia un martillo, Sif una espada y Loki un cetro con una piedra azul en la punta, los tres sonrieron entre si mientras miraban, a Steve, Tony y Clint, el primero toco algo en su muñeca y un escudo vino volando, el brazalete de Tony comenzo a brillar y una armadura dorada y roja se adhirio a su cuerpo y Clint saco un arco y un carcaj lleno de flechas de abajo de un sillon, que este lugar es un nido de espias? , grite yo misma en mi mente.

Segui disparando hasta que me quede sin balas, saque mi cuchillo y comenze a cortar gargantas, Thor estaba dandole martillazos a la gente del ruso con su martillo volador, esto no tiene sentido alguno, Sif acribillaba personas con su espada, y Loki tiraba lucesitas con su bastón a los que querian atacar a Sif y estos se congelaba. Mientras Steve usaba su escudo como frisbee y noqueaba personas, Clint tiraba flechas que explotaban y Stark le pegaba a las personas con un rayo que salia de su armadura. CREO QUE VE ESTOY VOLVIENDO LOCA un momento de la pelea escuche una pequeña charla

-J.A.R.V.I.S. como es que entraron aqui-grito Tony

\- _hakearon mi software señor, y desabilitaron toda la seguridad_

Cuando terminamos con todos analize todo al alrrededor quedaba solo el ruso que estaba sosteniendo a una casi desmallada Maria por el cuello a punta de pistola y llendo hacia la puerta o lo que quedaba de puerta, un par de cadaveres...EL RUSO QUE ESTABA SOSTENIENDO A MARIA POR EL CUELLO

-mierda - susurre y analize las opciones, si le tiraba el cuchillo podria darle a Maria y me habia quedado sin balas...

 _PLAF_

El cuerpo desmallado de El Ruso callo al suelo con un ruido seco y Fury atrapo a Maria antes de que callera al suelo

-Gracias- dije y fui a su lado - lo tenia cubierto

\- Si, claro Romanoff- dijo Fury llevando a Maria hacia un sillon, mientras lo seguia de cerca. Cuando levante la vista me di cuenta de algo, teniamos que explicarle esto al como siempre Fury se me adelanto

-hola chicos, soy el Director Fury, SHIELD.- Todos miraron con confusion menos Steve y yo.

\- Nick, crei que no nos volveriamos a ver- dijo Steve ganandose una mirada de todos en la sala

\- lo siento mucho capitan, pero cuando usted y sus amigos acaba con un grupo de asalto de la KGB enviado tras una agente sabes que SHIELD debe interferir.

En ese momento todas las personas de la sala parecia que estaban viendo un partido de ping pong, ya que todas sus cabezas iban de un lado a otro, Fury lo noto y dijo

-Capitan creia que lo habian educado mejor, porque no nos presenta a sus amigos.

Steve dijo algo suavemente parecido a malditos y parches, pero hizo lo que Fury le ordeno, pero señalo a cada uno para que se auto- presentara, comenzo con Pepper

-Pepper Potts- siguio con Jane y Darcy

\- Jane Foster y Darcy Lewis - dijieron ambas sonriendo, señalaron a Bruce y a Clint

\- Bruce Banner

-Clint Barton, señor - Steve sigio señalando hacia Tony

\- Tony Stark

\- y ellos son los gemelos maravilla y su pequeña hermana- dijo Tony riendo, a la vez que señalaba a Thor, Loki y Sif, ganandose que le apuntaran con una espada, un martillo y un cetro. Los tres dejaron de apuntarle a Stark

-Thor de Asgard, dios del Trueno

-Loki de Asgard, dios de La Travesura

-Lady Sif de Asgard, diosa de La Guerra - dijieron cada uno seguido del otro como si lo hubieran entrenado, a la vez que hacian una pequeña reverencia.

Me quede mirando con cara de, Que es Asgard?, pero me quede callada, mire a Fury pero no me entendio, entonces mire a Maria que recien habia recuperado la compostura y ella si me comprendio

-Asgard es uno de los 9 reinos, Nat, tubimos la visita de un grupo de Asgardianos hace unos años

-ok, Gracias- dije

\- y ellos son los principes, los hijos de Odin, padre de todo - dijo Sif

\- tu no eres la princesa, digo, no eres su hermana?- pregunte

Esta vez Thor respondio- No, Lady Sif no es nuestra hermana, pero la tratamos como una, es una de las mayores guerreras de los 9 reinos y nuestra mejor amiga.

-por ultimo, ella es Natalie Rushman- dijo Steve- ahora podrias decirnos a quien estaban buscando- dijo señalando a Fury- y nos dirias como es que sabes quienes somos Tony y yo -dijo señalandome

-esas dos preguntas se pueden responder con una sola respuesta- dijo Maria parandose agarrandose la cabeza y tambaleándose un poco por lo que Fury la sostuvo y el continuo la explicacion

\- quisiera presentarles a las agentes de SHIELD, Maria Hill- dijo señalando a Maria - y Natasha Romanoff- dijo señalandome - a ella era la que buscaban.

Steve no dijo nada, solo se quedo mirandome con cara de corazon roto y enojo, iba a decir algo pero Tony hablo

\- y porque la perseguia la KGB -dijo con el minimo sentimiento con vos de un adulto que hace negocios, en ese momento deje de mirar a Steve y fui yo la que conteste.

-digamos que cuando una de sus mejores asesinas se alia al bando opuesto no es algo que los haga muy felices.

-eres una asesina?- pregunto Pepper enojada

-si, y si eso te parece extraño, tienes que fijarte mejor quienes son ellos- dije con vos de no poder creerlo

\- yo se quienes son

-segura?-pregunte- acaso sabias que tres de ellos son dioses- dije señalando al trio - que tu novio es un hombre de hojalata- dije señalando a Tony- que otro es un soldado de los 40´, que uno de ellos se convierte en un monstruo verde cuando se enoja- dije señalando a Banner, habia leeido los expedientes de la radiacion gamma - o que el es un arquero chiflado- dije señalando a Clint

-ey- se quejó

\- lo siento - dije y volvi a mirar a Pepper

-bueno quiza no, pero...

-señoritas, dejen de discutir- dijo Fury - tenemos una propuesta que hacerles

-y que seria eso - dijo Steve volviendo a hablar despues de un rato de estar dolido, a la ves que todos se volvian a sus ropas normales

\- la iniciativa Vengadores- dijo Fury sonriendo


	7. Chapter 7

Hola lo siento por no actualizar antes pero mi compu murio y comenzaron las clases aqui en Argentina

pregunta de escritora curiosa ¿de donde son?

todo es delpunto de vista de nat

bueno dejo de hablar que comience la historia...

Ya habian pasado un par de meses desde el comienzo de la iniciativa Los Vengadores. Solo se habian negado Loki y Sif ya que se escusaron diciendo que solo peleaba para defenderse y a sus amigos y Sif dijo que a menos que algo terriblemente malo sucediera ella solo servia a Odin y a Frigga los cuales luego Thor nos explico que eran sus padres los reyes de Asgard.

Por lo cual el equipo termino formado por:

Steve aka el capitan america

Tony aka iron man

Bruce aka hulk aunque solo peleaba en caso de extrema necesidad

Thor

Clint aka arquero chiflado... no mentira hawkeye

y yo la viuda negra

los vngadores habian llamado mucho la atencion de las personas y los chicos llamaron la atencion de las adolecentes, en la escuela las chicas decian chismes sobre quienes podian ser y los varones decian cosas no muy agradables y un poco pervertidas **(n.a. los latinos me entenderan** **;))** de la viuda negra y su amiga la guerrera medieval.

Pero lamentablemente a Fury se le dio la brillante ocurrencia de que deberiamos seguir asistiendo a la escuela, y que si algo sucedia el profesor de gimnasia llamaria a su equipo de lucha por una gira, y ahi estabamos ahora en clase de historia un aburrido dia miercoles, hoy habian tomado prueba, rapidamente la termine por la memoria fotografica y unos pocos minutos despues Steve termino,luego de eso tenemos una hora mas de clase normal y lamentablemente estabamos ahi, pero por suerte Steve me habia perdonado, le habia explicado todo menos el cuarto rojo temia que me alejara y temia por nuestra amistad, si solo fuera algo mas que amistad, habia comenzado a dejar de negar mis sentimientos igualmente siempre estarian ocultos- pense distraida

-señorita romanoff- dijo el profesor, mi verdadero nombre era poco conocido y Fury y Maria se excusaron dijiendo que estaba en programa de proteccion de testigos por eso me habian cambiado el nombre pero que el criminal habia muerto por lo cual podia volver a usarlo- SEÑORITA ROMANOFF- dijo esta vez gritando y levante la vista habia estado jugando con el boligrafo y estaba perdida en mi mundo

-si?- dije levantando la cabeza y mirando a Sif quien estaba sentado a mi lado mientras que Steve estaba enfrente mio mirandome expectante

-podria decirme que fue lo que dije los ultimos veinte minutos

-estaba hablando de la mitologia nordica- dije sonriendo puedo hacer varias cosas a la vez

-y que mas- pregunto el profesor con mirada expectante

-practicamente estaba diciendo que los dioses como odiny frigga son puras mentiras inventadas por los humanos- mire a Sif que estaba apretando los puños debajo de la mesa pero que tenia cara de poker y por lo que me dijo loki eso no era bueno ya que luego practicamente mataria a alguien tan solo por hablarle, mire a thor y loki que estaban practicamente igual pero sus caras no eran tan convincentes. El profesor siguio mi mirada y pregunto

-sucede algo señores Odinson- dijo serio y con algo de enojo y creo que oi a sif maldecir cuando un brillo comenzo a aparecer en los ojos de Loki, quien iba a responder si no fuera por

- _Equipo de lucha, señor Loki y señorita Sif podrian dirijirse a la direccion el profesor Carson solicita su presencia-_

el profesor nos miro a cada uno con cara de odio, habia sido la tercera vez que nos llamaban en su hora primero un robo a un banco de armas por parte de hidra y luego un loco ruso intento matarnos _otra vez,_ todos sonreimos y nos dirijimos hacia la salida cuando un gran destello aparecio por la ventana de el salon.

-Todos abajo - gritamos Steve y yo mientras que un pequño misil o algo asi atravesaba la ventana del aula haciendola añicos y un grupo de robots... o eran personas... o pulposhumanoides se acercaban hacia nosotros, con los chicos nos dirijimos hacia la ventana y estabamos a punto de salir cuando

\- que diablos creen que hacen vuelvan aqui adentro y dejen que la policia se ocupe- dijo el profesor asustado

Todos nos miramos y luego al profesor, al parecer ninguno le dio mucha importancia ya que, los chicos sacaron sus armas...arco...escudo y trajes mecanicos producidos por Stark, de sus bolsos mientras el profesor intentaba sacar a todos del aula pero el misil habia explotado justo contra la puerta y habia escombros sobre ella , me saque mi remera y pantalon ya que abajo tenia mi uniforme siempre lo usaba para ir practicamente a todos lados .

Thor se transformo y mire expectante a Sif, detras de ella todos estaban boquiabiertos, quien estaba tratando de parecer asustada mientras se reunia con Loki y el resto de la clase que estaban apachurados contra un rincon, le tendi la mano y dije

\- vamos, para alivianar tenciones.- ella miro a loki quien sonrio y se paro, Sif sonrio se agarro de mi mano y se paro, el profesor empezo

-vuelvan aqui sino todos reprobaran- dijo con vos temblorosa, sif se dio la media vuelta y lo miro

\- mire señor usualmente respeto a mis mayores pero dudo mucho que usted sea mayor que yo asi que mejor ...- comenzo a hablar en el mismo idioma en el cual habia maldecido un tiempo antes, todos se habian girado para verla y tanto loki y yo tratamos de calmarla

-Hey necesitamos que los protejan se acercan mas - dijo thor mientras ledaba un martillazo a un...vamos a decirles pulpoides

Sif rodo los ojos -porque siempre eres tan dependiente hermano- dijo loki ambos se alejaron unos pasos del grupo de alumnos asustados y un profesor confudido, mientras yo sacaba una pistola de mi mochila y tres cargadores, me ponia mi cinturon con cuchillos y mi brazalete de balas, dejando al profesor ahora mas asustado que confundido

-como es que tienes eso- pregunto una de las rubias amigas de sharon, quien lamentablemente habia faltado, sino hubiera sido de gran ayuda

pense en responderle _preguntale a carter_ pero me matan si soplo su identidad por una pelea, en lugar de eso solo sonrei y mire a los chicos

-son los vengadores - dijo un niño un poco timido

-esas son puras mentiras, tim. - dijo bill un chico que siempre molestaba a tim y a los demas nerds- es solo un truco publicitario del gobierno para reclutar y esto debe ser una de sus campañas actuadas- dijo parándose junto con sus amigos mientras se dirijian a mi- es imposible que una zorra como ella sea la viuda negra- dijo empujandome, levante una ceja y lo deje pasar me dijieron que no mate ningun civil- ves es solo una zorra - dijo levantando la mano para darme una cachetada, quizas solo lo deje inconsiente

\- grave error amigo- dijo Steve mientras disparaba con su escudo a un pulpoide detras de mi, asenti con la cabeza en agradecimiento

En esa fraccion de segundos salte sobre su cuello y puse mis piernas sobre su carganta haciendole perder el equilibrio por lo que callo al suelo y un lindo golpe en la mandibula y listo

-alguien mas - pregunte, sus amigos negaron - mejor asi

mire a Sif y Loki quienes se estaban matando de la risa alpollados espalda con espalda

-hey, van a ayudar si o no- les grite

-lo siento - dijieron ambos al mismo y se miraron

-las damas primero- dijo loki haciendo una pequeña reverencia hacia Sif, segui disparandole a pulpoides, venian mas pero no queria interrumpirlos se veian tan lindos juntos

-gracias-dijo y se transformo a su armadura con su espada mientras que al terminar Loki hacia lo mismo, ambos miraron al profesor

-sigue creyendo que los dioses son una invension humana- pregunto Sif enojada a la vez que sonreia y... el profesor se desamayo

Sif transformo su espada en una lanza de doble filo y comenzo a atacar, mientras Loki hacia lo mismo con su centro y me cubrian mientra yo sacaba los escombros de la puerta, vi a coulson que corria hacia aqui y les dije a los chicos que salieran y que siguieran al profesor de gimnasia, antes de irse Coulson me dijo

-ten te traje tu otra arma - me dio una pistola con dos cargadores mas y los chicos me miraban y luego a coulson extrañado- ya evacuamos toda la escuela solo faltan ustedes

-llevatelos a ellos- grite - nos arreglaremos

-aqui el agente coulson - dijo al microfono de su auricular - ya tenemos a los ultimos , los vengadores estan en escena .

Sonrei y corri par a ayudar al resto ya que cada ves mas pulpoides se acercaban.


	8. Chapter 8

Corri hacia el patio fuera del la ventana del aula por donde habia atravezado el misil, era un completo caos Thor y Tony estaban volando e intentando detenerlos desde el aire pero emerjian de un gran agujero en el suelo, vi a Sif protejer a Loki mientras el lanzaba un conjuro hacia este y cada vez se iba achicando mas, clint habia subido a una de la pila de escombros y estaba disparando flechas a todos lados... todabia no se de donde salen... , bruce se habia transformado en hulk y estaba aplastando a todo pulpoide que se le pasara por el camino y Steve usaba su escudo como si fuera un frizbee, pero no vio a los pulpoides que se le acercaban desde detraz, asi que corri hasta el ya que no estaba muy lejos, me deshice de los que estaban a su espalda , mientras vi que Loki habia logrado cerrar el portal, con Steve comenzamos a pelear espalda con espalda, el lanzaba su escudo y yo disparaba, el me sostenia y yo giraba pateando, en poco tiempo casi todos habian sido destruidos, un grupo mas resurgio pero estos tenian lanzas muy similares a las de Sif, comenze a pelear junto a steve otra vez, giramos uno alrrededor del otro disparando, pegando patadas y puñetazos hasta que quedaron unos pocos, me gire a Steve y le sonrei y el hizo lo mismo...

-NOOO- grite. El me habia empujado y en mi lugar recibio una lanza en el estomago, miro hacia abajo se la quito, dejo de sonreir y calló al piso . Dispare a los pocos que quedaban alrededor nuestro y me tire junto a Steve y comenze a hacer presion en su herida.

\- Natasha- dijo muy suavemente, pero se lo notaba nervioso

-tranquilo, todo va a estar bien no te preocupes- dije con lagrimas en los ojos-TONY!-Grite- necesitamos una extraccion, todos los pulpoides se habian ido

Volvi a mirar a Steve pero habia cerrado los ojos, mi vista se nublo por las lagrimas y le tome el pulso era débil pero ahi estaba.

Volvimos a la torre y Steve fue rapidamente bajado del quinjet y llevado a una de las salas medicas de la torre. Ni tony ni banner me dejaban ir a verlo pero me actualizaban cada un rato en un momento Maria aparecio y me abalanze sobre ella y la abrase llorando, estabamos a solas sino jamas dejaria que alguien me viera debil

\- se que es dificil Nat, pero va a estar bien no te preocupes unos especialistas de Japon han venido con todos los elementos y ya se esta recuperando - dijo en un arruyo intentando tranquilizarme mientras me mecia en el abrazo

Me tranquilize un poco y la mire

\- va a estar bien, esta fuera de riezgo -reafirmo y luego me miro - pero creo que tu deberias pasarte por la enfermeria y arreglarte un poco o quieres que cuando despierte tu principe azul te vea asi- pregunto

Tenia razón no tenia heridas graves pero los arañazos en mis brazos ardian un poco no para quejarse pero ardian, y mi ropa estaba llena de polvo, mugre y una sustancia babosa azulada que habia salido de uno de los pulpoides

-gracias ma - le dije con una sonrisa y sali al pasillo para dirigirme a otro lado de la enfermeria, cuando me cruze a Fury

-hola Widow, has visto a la agente Hill?- pregunto cuando me vio, llevaba el ojo fijo en una tableta.

-si Director esta en una de las salas de espera estabamos hablando.

-gracias, veo que su relacion va mejorando- dijo a mitad de camino hacia la sala de espera.

-si Señor, tiene un talento natural como madre- dije y me meti en uno de los cuartos de la enfermeria, me saque el traje roto mientras me ponia un poco de ropa de las que usan los doctores, que habia en un armarioy me fije otra vez en mis brazos, lo que yo habia sentido como pequeños arañazos habian sido en realidad profundos cortes, se que el suero lo sanaria pero era un secreto asi que me tuve que vendar los dos brazos, por suerte no me rompi nada porque no me imagino con un yeso.

me diriji a mi cuarto a ponerme ropa de verdad para luego a ir a aliviar tensiones en el gimnasio. Cuando llegue al cuarto termine de cambiarme con unos pantalones de yoga y un top, cuando la voz de JARVIS sono de repente haciendome saltar un poco

 _-el señor Stark me pidio que le avisara que el Capitan Rogers ya ha despertado, y que esta mejorando rapidamente gracias al efecto del suero y la tecnologia de los doctores._

-gracias JARVIS- dije y sali corriendo a la enfermeria, olvidandome por completo de lo que tenia puesto

-WOW arañita que tienes puesto- pregunto stark cuando me vio entrar al cuarto de Steve que por cierto no estaba

\- se llama entrenar Tony me dirijia ahi cuando JARVIS me informo sobre Steve

-pues la proximaa te acompaño a entrenar -dijo Tony con voz de coqueteo

-Tony deja en paz a la dama- dijo Steve mientras salia del baño

Mire amenazante a Tony

-ya entendi me voy - dijo encojiendose de hombros y rapidamente saliendo por la puerta

Cuando confirme que se habia ido y que no molestaria me gire y mire a Steve que estaba parado en medio de la sala como si estubiera viendo un espectaculo, me diriji a él y le di una bofetada, me miro sorprendido

-porque fue eso ?- pregunto confundido

-por dejarte atravesar por una lanza alienigena en mi lugar- dije mirándolo desafiante a los ojos azules que tanto me gustan- y por preocuparme de esa manera eres un idiota lo sabes?- dije y lo abraze con fuerza mi cabeza justo al lado de su corazon asi me aseguraria de que el seguia vivo

-lo siento Nat, pero no prometo que no volvera a suceder

-te adoro, pero mas te vale que no lo hagas- dije con una media sonrisa

Me quede mirandolo, casi lo perdia, y el aun no sabia lo que yo sentia por él, no me resisti mas y le di un suave beso en los labios casi solo un rose, me separe avergonzada. Él me miraba con una mirada en blanco

-lo siento- intente arreglar lo que habia hecho - yo solo...er

No pude decirle nada mas porque me beso fue como fuegos artificiales sus labio encajaban con los mios como si hubiesen sido hechos para eso, rapidamente le correspondi el beso y puse mis manos alrededor de su cuello y el envolvió sus brazos en mi cintura, por primera vez en mucho tiempo me sentia tranquila sentia que era solo una niña en un lugar tranquilo y no La viuda negra, no era la asesina rusa era solo normal, por alguna vez en mi vida, me senti libre y feliz tanto que lo abraze con mas fuerza y el me correspondio per como todo lo bueno tiene su fin y los pulmones necesitan oxigeno tubimos que separarnos pero nuestros brazos seguian envueltos alrededor del otro y el se agacjo lo suficiente para que nuestras frentes esten juntas.

-Nat

-hmmm?

-te amo - se me corto a respiracion sentia que mi corazon queria escapar de mi pecho pero luego se combertia en piedra y dolia

-yo tambien te amo Steve - la piedra se fue y solo quedo el sentimiento de alegria y le di otro beso relámpago- tendrias que estar descansando no parado - lo regañe

-solo si vienes conmigo- levante ambas cejas- no seas pervertida Romanoff.

mire la hora, el tiempo habia pasado y eran las 10 de la noche

\- com guste capitan - dije sonriendo y me acurruque contra el y cai en un sueño profundo pero con mis pocos sentidos que seguian reaccionando mas o menos bien escuche

 _Te amo._

* * *

 **HOLA A TODOS solo queria avisar que sera raro que actualize pero en algun momento a otro lo hare, no act. porque comenze el colegio y bueno los profesores nos odian y toman dos pruebas por semana todas las semanas y no se como siquiera tuve tiempo par escribir este... besos**

 **Raven/ the A.L.**


	9. Chapter 9

Hola volvi, los profesores se apiadaron por una semana :)

Fui a ver Civil War hoy, quiero llorar

* * *

Me desperte de repente por la luz, alerta, hasta que me di cuenta de donde estaba y con quien estaba.

\- Steve, Steve. Tenemos que levantarnos e ir a clases.

Lo unico que recibi de respuesta fue un ronquido

-CAPITAN ROGERS!- Grite.

Steve cayo de la cama y se paro firme, todabia con cara de dormido, cuando se dio cuenta de donde estaba y de quien era yo, puso cara de confundido, lo cual para ser el super soldado de america lo hacia verse muy aniñado y comenze a reir por su expresión, en mi defenza intente detenerme pero lo unico que logre fue reir mas fuerte. Me gane una mirada de odio y luego de unos segundos atrape un almohadon que habria acabado sobre mi cabeza

-Capitan, esa no es forma de tratar a una dama- dije ladeando la cabeza

Comenzo a hacerme cosquillas, logre escapar y comenze a correr por los pasillos hasta llegar a mi cuarto, por suerte J.A.R.V.I.S. me abrio la puerta porque habia dejado mi tarjeta electronica en el cuarto de enfermeria de Steve. Comenze a cambiarme para ir al colegio elegí cambiar un poco de vestimenta y como hacia calor me decidi por una remera blanca y unos jeans con una campera. Decidi no hacer nada con mi cabello ya que los rulos caian de forma natural por mi espalda _"Lista"_ dije para mi misma. Sali para el comedor y me encontre solo con Sif y Loki que estaban desayunando juntos en el sillon viendo las noticias. Luego de un saludo le pedi a J.A.R.V.I.S. si podria despertar a los chicos y me puse a preparar mi desayuno hasta que todo el jugo de naranja se derramo sobre la mesa, ya que al parecer a Steve, se le ocurrio que seria una buena idea hacerme cosquillas.

Me di la vuelta y el ya estaba a 3 pasos de mi, mi cara me debe de haber delatado, salte sobre el y no tuvo tiempo de reaccion ya que ambos caimos al suelo, yo cai sobre el y comenze a hacerle cosquillas.

-Consigan un cuarto- Dijo Stark.

Con Steve nos miramos y nos paramos, luego de darle un pequeño golpe en el brazo, comenzamos a preparar e desayuno para nosotros tres y los otros tres Vengadores.

-Eres tan dulce en las mañanas Stark- dije

-Gracias Arañita, es lo que sucede cuando nos haces depertar a las 6 AM de un jueves- Dijo Stark

\- Hablando de eso, ¿donde estan los chicos?- Pregunté

-Aqui, Lady Natasha- Dijo Thor entrando al comedor con Clint atras y Banner caminando cual zombie con un libro que tendria más de 500 paginas.

-Apurence todos que hay que llegar temprano para explicar esto a los directivos del colegio- _o almenos para apoyar a Coulson ya que la dorectora no sabia quienes eramos_

* * *

Como a la hora llegamos al colegio ya que hacer reaccionar a 6 adolecentes y 3 dioses no era la cosa más facil del mundo, en la puerta del colegio habian un monton de personas con camaras y muchos periodistas asi que mire a los chicos

\- Nos vemos en la direcccion- dije

y comenzaron a pasar, Stark parecia que estaba en una fiesta y hablaba con todos, Steve no dijo nada y solo paso con la cabeza abajo, Clint y Banner hicieron lo mismo pero las camaras les reconocieron la cara, Thor se volvio a mirarnos a Sif, Loki y a mi, como preguntando si lo acompañabamos, Yo negué con la cabeza y los chicos hicieron lo mismo y Thor se fue.

-¿Porque no vas con ellos?- pregunto Sif

-Los estan gravando - me explique- yo era buscada por la KGB y casi toda Rusia hace solo un tiempo, y ademas soy una espia no puedo dejar que mi rostro se muestre como si nada, les causaria más problemas.

-Esta bien comprendemos- Dijo Loki - nosotros pasaremos con un hechizo transportador, te nos unes - pregunto

-Claro gracias - dije sonriente- pero como preparaste un hechizo tan rapido?

-Realmente vimos lo que sucedia en el colegio cuando veiamos las noticias, asi que nos preparamos- Respondio Sif

Sonrei e hice lo que dijo Loki, luego me senti un poco mareada

* * *

Aparecimos en medio de la oficina de la secretaria que por suerte no estaba, entramos y los chicos ya estaban ahi y al parecer habian estado discutiendo

\- ¿y ahora que paso?- pregunte un poco mareada

\- La Directora no cree que seamos agentes del Gobierno y cree que todo esto es un broma de el profesor Carson y nos quiere expulsar y hecharlo a Él- dijo Clint

\- No puedo creerles- dijo la Directora- no es posible que sean agentes cuantos años tienen 16, 17 - dijo con duda- aparte de la agencia que vienen supuestamente es una de las mas pobres que hay y no tienen casi nada de personal...

\- Señora tengo que decirle algo- dije y la mujer me miro sorprendida por la naturalidad con la que hable- pero necesito ir a buscar a 4 personas.

Los chicos me miraron raro pero la directora asintio y yo sali de la direccion y comencé a recorrer el colegio primero pase por el aula de Historia, odiaba esa materia y al profesor, y estoy dispuesta a hacer lo que sea para molestarla. Golpee la puerta 3 veces hasta que el profesor abrio y me dio una cara de odio terrible pero he recibido miradas peores asi que no le hice caso

\- Que necesita - pregunto a la vez que toda el aula detras de Él hacia silencio

Mire a las personas que necesitaba y ambas asintieron dudosas y se pararon, el profesor y la clase las miraron raro pero no dijieron nada y ellas me siguieron

-Y ahora que hiciste Widow - pregunto Sharon - y porque viene ella - dijo señalando a Bob

\- Bobbi Morse , MockingBird - dijo dejando de caminar y presentandose

-Sharon Carter, Agente 13 - respondio Sharon

-Natalia Alianova, Black Widow-dije - ahora podrian seguir caminando quedan dos personas más

-OHH POR DIOS- Dijo Bobbie - crei que eras una agente novata

\- porque todos creen eso- dije mirandola con una cara que la hizo reir

Finalmente llegamos a la oficina de Coulson en el colegio y le dijimos que nos siguiera.

-¿Que paso Widow?- Pregunto

-Espera, queda una parada y les explico a todos de una vez- dije cortante

Seguimos a la enfermeria y la cara de Coulson se puso palida

\- Porfavor dime que no...

\- Lo siento Coulson- dije - pero la necesitamos

Golpee la puerta de la enfermeria, la puerta se abrio y una mujer con rasgos asiaticos aparecio sonriendo

\- Hola, Tia Mel, necesito tu ayuda...


	10. Chapter 10

_ANTERIORMENTE..._

 _-Hola, Tia Mel, necesitamos tu ayuda..._

-Y ahora que hiciste- dijo con mirada regañadora

\- Yo no fui fue culpa de Él- dije señalando a Coulson

Por primera vez estaba viendo a Melinda May, La Caballeria, quedarse muda

\- Hola Phill

\- Hola Mel

Sharon y Bobbi todavía no habian hablado sus mandíbulas habían caído prácticamente al nivel del suelo, creo que nunca habian conocido en persona a LA CABALLERÍA.

-Luego siguen con su romance- dije y me gane que casi me dispararan- agarra tu placa y vayámonos o van a sacar a cada uno de los miembros de SHIELD y de Los Vengadores del colegio les explique

Con eso los 4 reaccionaron y comenzamos a correr a la oficina de la directora. Tardamos un poco, porque se me olvido avisarle lo de las placas a las chicas, ya que creí que las llevaban siempre, y tuvieron que ir a buscarlas.

Entre primera a la oficina de la directora, dejando al resto afuera unos segundos.

-Listo- dije- ellos no tienen nada que ver

Eso genero un pequeño revuelo en los chicos pero los calle con una mirada

-Ellos no tienen nada que ver- repetí seria- solo estaban siguiendo ordenes

\- ¿A si?¿y de quien?- pregunto la mujer de forma soberbia

\- Lamentablemente no puedo decirle, eso es clasificado, pero...- dije y la mujer largo una carcajada- ...pero tengo suficientes personas que saben de lo que estoy hablando y usted los toma como personas de confianza -dije irritada.

En ese momento camine hacia la puerta e hice un gesto por lo cual las 4 personas que había dejado afuera entraron

-Disculpe Señorita, pero de que le van a servir la Enfermera y dos alumnas, entiendo que el profesor se esta entregando y diciendo que el fue el que planeo esto, pero a ellas no - dijo volviendo al tono falso/ dulce con el que siempre hablaba.

-No, no es así. Los traje para que me ayudara a explicarle que esto no fue una broma sino un acto del gobierno.- dije tranquila

\- Del gobierno dice, deje de jugar y vuelvan a clase- dijo parándose para parecer mas amenazante, es una técnica que usamos en los interrogatorios pero a ella la hace ver graciosa

-Esta bien, si no me cree, Plan B- dije mirando al cuarteto

Todos sacamos nuestras placas y cada uno se presento

\- Agente Melinda May, alias La Caballería

-Agente Phillip Coulson -se presentaron los mayores y los ojos de la directora se abrieron como dos huevos fritos

-Agente Barbara"Bobbi" Morse, alias, MockingBird

-Agente Sharon Carter- Steve abrió los ojos esta vez- alias Agente 13

\- y yo soy la Agente Natalia Alianova Romanova o Natasha Romanoff, alias Black Widow.

Cuando las tres mas pequeñas terminamos de presentarnos Steve corrió al lado de la directora que casi se cae

\- Creo que le dio un infarto- dijimos con Bobbi a la vez riendo.

\- Entonces están diciendo que si son federales, ¿De qué agencia?- pregunto

-Es lo que estoy intentarlo explicarle hace mas de una hora señora. Y somos de SHIELD -dije

\- Necesito hablar con su supervisor- dijo mirando a los chicos que se habían quedado callados desde que abrí la puerta

\- Es Ella - Dijeron señalándome

\- Entonces ¿Cuál es tu supervisor?- dijo

\- Es Él- dije señalando a Coulson

-Mi supervisora es ella- Dijo Coulson señalando a May , parecía que a la directora le iba a saltar la vena de la frente

-Si quiere podemos llamar a la Subdirectora de la Agencia- Dijo May - Ella es mi supervisora

-SI, POR FAVOR- Dijo la Directora

-Tali, podrías ...- Pregunto May

-Claro - Marque el numero de Mamá y se lo pase a la directora, cuando leyo la pantalla me miro, y solo le dije:

\- Larga historia.

La directora comenzó a hablar y Steve se puso a mi lado y me abrazo por los hombros

-¿Así qué Tali ?- Pregunto divertido

-Es por Natalia, es mi verdadero nombre, pero prefiero Natasha, trae menos recuerdos- el abrazo se apretó un poco y yo le abrace los brazos como pude

La directora siguió hablando por un rato y nos pidió que volviéramos a clase y lo mejor de todo Ahora teníamos _HISTORIA._

ES MÁS CORTO PERDÓN PERO SON LAS 3 AM Y NO DOY MÁS


End file.
